Liliana
'Liliana '''is the personal attendant of the infamous Dio Xava. She can always be seen at his side. Liliana also acts as his bodyguard. Outside of his family, she is the only one Dio fully trusts. She is also a childhood friend of Dio and grew up as a servant in his household. Appearance Liliana is an exceptionally tall woman, standing at 5 foot 9 inches. She has pale skin along with blonde hair that reaches past her slender shoulders and black eyes. She has both a womanly and athletic figure; is noted to be very attractive by some. Liliana sports a long jet black combat dress, the length thereof reaching down to near her ankles. The dress is fitted and hugs her body as to make it easier for her to fight. On the left side of the dress is a massive slit that begins near the top portion of Liliana's thigh. Liliana has a black band tied around the middle of her thigh, and it is visible as a result of the slit-- the function of this band is unknown. The dress has long sleeves and a turtleneck collar. Along with this, she wears a pair of knee-high leather, high heeled boots. Her overall attire is rather uniform at first glance. Liliana is known to always have a calm but serious look on her face to match her focused and calculated persona. Despite the thigh high slit on her dress, she is rather conservative with her looks. Like many angry woman, Liliana has a glare that burns. Dio jokes that she could easily get a boyfriend if she wanted to, but she'd have to lighten up and stop scaring men off. Personality Liliana is a straight forward and serious person. Despite her fondness for Dio, her superior, she has a very calculated and focused mentality. She does not take lightly to any type of threat and puts all her energy into the things she does. When faced with decisions, she weighs her options and always focuses on the most logical and factual solution. Liliana believes that in tense situation, emotions can be one's undoing; that a levelheaded and calculated approach is the best option. Ironically, she does not try to lecture or chastise Dio. Though the latter follows only his impulses and emotions. As Dio's attendant, she takes her job as seriously as possible. She has set it as her mission and burden to protect him at all times. Any threat against him, even if it's a mage simply making the wrong move unintentionally, she will confront them. But, there are times where Dio commands her not and she quickly obliges. Her devotion to Dio runs deeper then any simple bond between employer and bodyguard. They go back a far way to their childhood days. Despite her formal honorific for him and professional approach, they are close friends. Dio refers to her as "Lili-chan", and constantly asks her to not refer to him as "Dio-sama". Their bond is a powerful one, and has been noticed by everyone in the Xava household. It is almost inevitable to see Liliana at Dio's side. As said before, Liliana does not take threats likely and comes off as a "no nonsense" person. Liliana has a bit of a temper. While able to keep her actions in check, she will incur her wrath on anyone who wrongs Dio or her, and by extension his family. In combat, Liliana searches for the quickest avenue to victory. She does not care to prolong battles if it can be helped. In addition, she shows no mercy to even the lightest of enemies, that is, even a menial street thug will find themselves launched through a wall. Liliana's glare is nothing to enjoy; epitomizes her anger when the time comes. Dio jokes that he is surrounded by women with scary eyes, in reference to both Liliana and his sister, Adele Xava . History Relationships Dio Xava Family Twenty two years ago, a young married couple were given the chance to live on and serve by the side of Charles Xava. With them was their two year old daughter, Liliana. Liliana grew up in the Xava household and was personally trained by her parents when they were off duty. To this day, Liliana is grateful to her parents for the path they chose, as it both gave their family a stable life and gave her the chance to meet Dio. Liliana's parents, Ansom and Jennifer, are the personal bodyguards of the current Xava head, Charles Xava -- the father of the man Liliana has dedicated her life to. The two are quite famous as the best bodyguards in the Kingdom of Fiore and known to be a fierce duo in combat. Throughout her childhood, Liliana normally trained with her mother. Jennifer drilled her daughter in hand to hand combat every day that she could and taught her the basic principles of magic. Meanwhile her father handled the more advanced stuff. Interestingly enough, despite his occupation, her father, Ansom, did not like the idea of his daughter taking up a violent line of work like his own. In the past, he told her on many occasions that he'd be happy if she was just healthy and lead a happy life outside the realm of Xava affairs. This did lead to a few arguments between the two, but never a serious falling out. Around Liliana's teen years, that tidbit of their relationship disappeared as Ansom finally accepted that his daughter would take up the same mantle he and his wife had for the sake of Dio. Liliana gets along with her parents very well and usually goes to them for advice. Magic and Abilities Trivia *Her appearance is based off Lee Na from ''Girl The Wild's. *Dio refers to her simply as "Lili-chan". *Despite being his attendant, Dio considers Liliana to be his best friend. *Liliana's goal in life is to "serve Dio to the best of her ability". *Liliana's mother and father serve as Charles Xava's personal bodyguards. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:House of Xava